The Frozen Heart
by WarriorQueen 14
Summary: The MCRT is called in to investigate the disappearance of a young Navy lieutenant commander with a high-ranking sister. This case proves to be a difficult one as the team races against time to find the missing officer and bring her home in time for her wedding. Frozen AU, follows NCIS canon. Takes place between S12E6 and S12E22.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic on this website. I though it would be fun to create a Frozen-NCIS crossover, and this was the result! If any background information seems inaccurate, please let me know ****in reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first rays of the sun were just cresting the treetops when the platinum blond rose, out of habit, promptly at six. Deciding it was too late to go back to sleep, she decided to get dressed and wake her younger sister before making breakfast. The two had just returned from a tour in the North Sea, and the blond figured hot chocolate was the perfect way to drive out the deep, bone-chilling cold.<p>

Foregoing her usual tight bun and neat, orderly uniform befitting her rank as captain, the blond instead gathered her hair into a loose braid and donned a casual blouse and jeans. Then she went to wake up her sister next door.

After knocking three times to no response, the blond opened the door, expecting to see her sister still soundly asleep, her red hair forming a spectacular tangled mess. But instead the bed, although appearing to have been slept in, was empty. A further search of the room and house turned up no trace. Growing frantic, the blond picked up her phone and called her sister. No answer. Three calls and five texts later, she resorted to last measures, calling 911 to report her sister missing.

* * *

><p>With a soft ding, the polished steel elevator doors slid open, admitting NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo into the squad room. "Oh, what a glorious morning it is!" he announced.<p>

"Well, someone's extra cheerful today," remarked Special Agent Timothy McGee, without looking up from his computer.

"Indeed I am, McObvious. Remember Zoë Keats, that ATF lady I worked with in Philly?"

"How could I forget? She fractured a couple of my ribs," McGee responded.

"Well, her and I are going out to dinner tonight," Tony told him.

"Good for you, Tony!" McGee congratulated him. "Hey Bishop, did you hear that?"

Probationary Agent Eleanor Bishop was standing with her back to them, going through a stack of papers. "Bishop? Comprende?" asked Tony when she didn't respond. The two men approached Bishop's desk and Tony, remembering something from when he first met Bishop, took her desk light and angled it towards her face.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed, flustered, turning around to face them. "I didn't hear you."

"Clearly. What's all this?" Tony asked, picking up the papers and flipping through them.

"Um, well, you see...," Bishop stammered.

McGee was looking over Tony's shoulder at the documents. "Wait, is that a resignation form? You're resigning?"

"Well, yeah, I'm not really-," her explanation was cut off by the arrival of team leader Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Not really what, Bishop?" Gibbs asked as he walked to his desk and set his cup of coffee down.

Bishop gathered her confidence before speaking. "Gibbs, I don't think I'm cut out for this. Before I joined NCIS, I had never seen someone killed, and I had never killed anyone. I enjoyed my time here, honestly, and. I'm really glad to have gotten to know you all. But I can't do this anymore."

Gibbs contemplated her for a moment. "Fine." At her look of surprise, he added, "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. But stay for this case, and then you're free to go."

"Thank you, Gibbs, I-," she was cut off as Gibbs spoke again.

"We've got a missing naval officer in Southwest, grab your gear," he announced, taking a drink of his coffee while walking briskly to the elevator. The three agents hurried to their desks to get their bags and followed him out.

* * *

><p>The car pulled to a stop in front of a charming colonial house backing the Potomac River. Gibbs was the first out, addressing the team. "DiNozzo, photographs. McGee, talk to the missing lieutenant's sister. Bishop, local LEOs."<p>

Tony grabbed the camera and stepped under the yellow tape surrounding the front porch to enter the house. Bishop headed in the direction of the police officers standing to the side, and McGee spotted a tall thirty-something woman with strangely white hair standing to the side, who he took to be the sister. He walked over to speak to her.

"Excuse me, miss, I'm Special Agent McGee, NCIS. Are you the sister of Lieutenant Anna Anderson?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Commander," she corrected without looking at him.

"Right, could you tell me when you last saw your sister, miss...?" McGee questioned.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Elsa. Elsa Anderson," she answered, turning to face him and holding out her hand. Upon closer inspection, her hair was not white, but pale blond, and her eyes were blue.

"Wait, the Elsa Anderson? The famous prodigy captain of the USS Arendelle?" asked McGee as he shook her hand.

"That'd be me. I wasn't aware that I was so well known," she responded.

"Well, you're thirty-one and already the captain of an America-class assault ship, people like you are pretty popular in Navy circles," he replied.

Elsa smiled. "It's really all thanks to Anna. Without her, I would have never made it this far."

"Tell me more about Anna," McGee pressed.

"Anna was, is, a great person. She's kind, caring, supportive, and cheerful. We've gone through a lot of rough spots, but she's always stuck by me, even when I haven't deserved it. On our last tour, we were caught in an ice pack in the North Sea for two weeks, and Anna really boosted morale onboard. She was so helpful that Fleet Admiral Westergaard promoted her to Lieutenant Commander as soon as we got back. We celebrated down at the Navy Yard, then went home. That was last night, and I haven't seen her since."

"Did Anna seem alright to you?" McGee asked.

"You mean, was she drunk or drugged? No, she was always a light drinker, and I watched everything my officers ordered."

"What about her friends? Does Anna have a boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Actually, yes. Her fiancé is over there," Elsa pointed to the group of police officers. "But he's a good man. He wouldn't kidnap her, and she knows better than to run off."

Over with the police, Bishop was trying to placate a tall officer with blond hair and brown eyes. "Sir, I think you need to calm down first-"

"No! Just let me do my job!" the man pleaded, trying to push past her to enter the house.

"Kristoff, this is too personal, I don't think you should be on this case," one of the other officers told him. "See, look, even Sven agrees with me," he said, pointing to Kristoff's German Shepard, who was attempting to block his path.

"I'll be fine! Just let me do it!" Kristoff argued.

"What's going on here?" asked Gibbs, coming up behind Bishop.

Kristoff took a deep breath and turned to the two agents. "I'm sorry, sir, I just...I have to be on this case. It's important."

"Why, do you know Lieutenant Anderson?" Bishop asked.

Kristoff looked Gibbs in the eye and said, "Sir, I'm Officer Kristoff Bjorgman of the Washington, D.C. Police Department K-9 Unit, and Anna Anderson is my fiancée."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up ASAP. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I finally finished the second chapter, almost three months after publishing the first. Oops. Anyway, I'm trying to write this story in the style of an NCIS episode, so each chapter is like a segment of an episode between commercials. I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC, it's difficult to adapt everyone's personalities to a military setting. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or NCIS, only my plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Recently promoted Navy Lieutenant Commander Anna Anderson," Tony recited to the rest of the team gathered in the squad room, hitting the remote to bring the picture of a smiling young woman with strawberry blond hair up on the big screen.<p>

"Twenty-eight years old, serving aboard the _USS Arendelle_, spotless record, well liked, no enemies that we know of," added Bishop. "And by the way, Tony, her name's pronounced _Ah-na_, not _Anna_."

"Oh! Like Anna, the Russian heroine from the great movie-," Tony was cut off as Gibbs slapped him over the back of the head. "Focus, DiNozzo."

Tony winced and continued, "Comes from a military family; parents, both navy officers, deceased. Only living relative is her sister, Captain Elsa Anderson. She also has a fiancé, Officer Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Both of whom are waiting in the conference room," McGee interjected.

"Any motive for either of them?" asked Gibbs.

McGee shook his head. "None. Captain Anderson was more concerned about her sister than herself, and you saw Officer Bjorgman."

Gibbs sighed. "Well then, find some suspects! I wanna know who took this girl and where she is!" He walked around to his desk and grabbed his gun and badge from his desk drawer. "DiNozzo, you're with me. We're going to the _Arendelle_. McGee, check with Abby. Bishop, conference room."

Everyone dispersed from the squad room, Gibbs and Tony heading for the elevator. "What exactly are we going to do on the _Arendelle_, boss?" Tony asked.

"Interview the crew, DiNozzo."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"You must be NCIS."<p>

With a wry grin similar to the one often seen on Tony, the black-haired navy commander greeted the two agents at the dock, the massive structure of the _Arendelle_ looming behind them. "Got your call. I can hardly believe it, though. I mean, what kind of sick person would kidnap Lieutenant Commander Anderson?"

"Did you know her well, Commander...," Tony glanced at the nameplate on the mans uniform, "Fitzherbert?"

"Not really, but my wife did. She's the ship doctor. They're pretty close friends, but I was more acquainted with the Snow Queen than her sister," the commander replied as they walked to the ship.

"The Snow Queen?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. That's the crew's nickname for the captain. Not that she's cold or anything. In fact, in my opinion, the only people on board nicer than her are my wife and her sister. But a few years back, some guy she'd offended called her that, and she just responded, 'Why, thank you', and I guess the name stuck."

"How many of these 'guys she offended' are there exactly?" asked Tony.

"No one on this ship, I can tell you that right now. Just some of the anti-feminists and a few disgruntled coworkers who don't think she deserves to be captain," Commander Fitzherbert responded.

"Got any names?" asked Gibbs.

"Only one I can think of off the top of my head is Commander Weselton from the _USS South Isle_. He's an old coot, real old fashioned view of women and everything. He especially dislikes the Anderson sisters, because he thinks they inherited their positions. But he's not the brightest bulb in the lamp, if you know what I mean."

The three men stepped into the ship, where Commander Fitzherbert told the NCIS agents, "You're free to speak to whoever you want, and if you need anything, I'll be up at the bridge."

"Thank you, Commander," said Tony. The Commander gave a small salute, then left.

* * *

><p>Funky music poured from the speakers as McGee walked into Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto's lab, where the pigtailed scientist was moving little model people around a model house on her evidence table.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked, setting a large Caf-Pow down next to her.

"This is my crime scene!" she announced proudly. "My simulator program crashed, so I dug this stuff out of a box in the back. Hold on, you just dropped my Caf-Pow in the Potomac." She picked up the drink and took a long sip.

"So...I'm guessing you found something?" McGee asked awkwardly.

"Yup!" Abby responded. "So the Lieutenant Commander disappeared from her bedroom, right? And her bedroom is here." She pointed to a first-floor window on the back of the house. "Now, the sniffer dogs tracked her scent to the river."

"But you double-checked," McGee interjected.

"Right. Tony found a set of footprints in the back before the K-9 team trampled everything. They lead up to the house from the river and then back again. I analyzed their tread pattern and depth." Abby turned to her computer and pulled up the program. "They match a man's boot, size 11. And this particular model is standard issue for the U.S. Navy."

"So not Lieutenant Commander Anderson?" summarized McGee.

"No, but probably her kidnapper. The depth of the tracks leading up to the house suggests that this guy weighed about 170 pounds. But on the way back, the weight is closer to 280 pounds, and he's now favoring his left leg," Abby explained.

"He was carrying her?" McGee guessed.

"Bingo. Also, the bush right outside her window was flattened, like somebody fell on it, and the bedroom window was still open."

"My guess," Abby turned back to her model house and picked up two of the people, "is that the kidnapper was in a boat, got out, walked up to the house, and got the Lieutenant Commander's attention." Abby moved the model people around as the spoke. "She came out through the window, and then there was some kind of fight. She kicked him, then he knocked her out and she fell on the bush. He carried her back to the boat, and away they went."

"That sounds pretty good. Thanks, Abs," McGee told her before walking back out to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Bishop opened the door to the conference room to find Captain Anderson and Officer Bjorgman talking quietly at the end of the table. The captain looked like she had been crying, and Bjorgman had a comforting hand on her shoulder.<p>

"...out there somewhere, hurt? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her," Bishop heard the captain say.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Elsa. You know how strong she is, and they're got lots of people looking for her," Bjorgman consoled her. "You _are_ looking for Anna, aren't you?" he addressed Bishop sharply.

"Yes, Mr. Bjorgman, we've put out a BOLO. The rest of the team is tracking leads as we speak," Bishop informed him as she sat down across from the two.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for snapping at you just now, and earlier," Bjorgman apologized.

"I understand. I'm married and have siblings too, and it's hard not knowing if they're okay or not," said Bishop sympathetically.

"It is," Captain Anderson agreed. "I feel like I've only just gotten Anna back, and now I'm losing her again."

"Why? What happened before?" asked Bishop.

"Elsa and Anna weren't very close as children," Bjorgman explained.

"No, we weren't. In fact, it took me until I got fired and Anna's fiancé dumped her to realize how much we needed each other," Captain Anderson elaborated.

"Fiancé?! Not you, right?" Bishop questioned.

"No, her ex-fiancé," Bjorgman shook his head. "Now he was a piece of work."

* * *

><p>"Ex-fiancé?!" exclaimed Tony. "Dr. Fitzherbert, how many times has Anna been engaged?"<p>

The petite woman with short brown hair and green eyes grinned apologetically. "Just twice. I mean, the guy's not a bad person now, but he was a big player ten years ago. He dumped Anna hard. At least she reconciled with Captain Anderson right after that so she wouldn't have to go through it alone."

"You said he was Navy? What's his name?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, I remember his name. I report to his father," Captain Anderson responded. "Name's Commander Hans Westergaard, son of Fleet Admiral Westergaard."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens... Let me know what you think in reviews!<strong>


End file.
